Nothing can stop me now !
by Ahaimebete
Summary: Le Maître part à la conquête de l'Univers comme d'habitude.


« PLUS RIEN, DANS L'UNIVERS, NE PEUT M'ARRÊTER, MAINTENANT ! »

Le Maître exulte. Non, rien, vraiment plus rien ne pourra l'arrêter ! Son plan est infaillible. Le Docteur est coincé sur Terre et il ne l'a pas prise comme base cette fois-ci. Certes, cela implique qu'il ne pourra pas essayer de tuer le Docteur par la même occasion, mais ce n'est que partie remise. QUAND, oui, QUAND il sera devenu le Maître de l'Univers, il lui sera aisé de se débarrasser de ce parasite qui l'a trop longtemps ennuyé.

Il rit d'aise en se renversant en arrière dans son fauteuil et en étirant ses jambes. Cette planète est idéale pour son plan. Des êtres primitifs, des guerriers disciplinés et bornés et qui ne pensent qu'à la guerre, ne vivent et n'existent que pour ça. Les Terriens, à côté d'eux, passeraient pour des modèles de finesse, d'insoumission et de non-violence.

Avec leur combativité et son intelligence, plus rien dans l'Univers ne peut les arrêter, maintenant ! Plus rien !

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Le professeur Doris Faure tire un bout de langue entre ses lèvres. Son œil, collé à l'oculaire du microscope, observe le minuscule insecte qui se fraie un chemin dans la rondelle de pomme de terre. Doris pousse un « ah ! » satisfait. Enfin, cet animal fait des dégâts considérables dans le légume !

On pourrait trouver curieux que le professeur Faure ait passé cinq ans de sa vie à trouver le parasite parfait pour la pomme de terre, mais ce n'est que la première étape de son étude. Maintenant, elle va pouvoir travailler sur son prédateur. Celui qui sera le parfait guerrier contre cet insecte qu'elle a voulu presque indestructible.

Elle referme avec précaution la boîte qui contient les nuisibles. Il est extrêmement important que cette bête ne s'échappe pas et ne prolifère pas. Sinon, pour l'instant, rien, dans le monde ne pourrait l'arrêter ! Rien !

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Le Maître regarde l'immense champ de vaisseaux spatiaux qui s'étend à perte de vue. Il caresse sa barbe et son sourire s'élargit encore. Un an seulement, un an de cette planète pour créer cette flotte à partir de rien. Les habitants de ce monde sont d'une efficacité qui laisse rêveur. Ils ne perdent presque pas de temps pour tout ce qui concerne la vie du corps. Nourris par transfusion pendant qu'ils travaillent, ne dormant que très peu, se reproduisant par clonage, n'ayant d'autre but que la préparation de la guerre, ils sont infiniment plus intéressants que les Humains.

« Pourquoi ai-je toujours perdu mon temps sur cette boule de boue perdue aux confins de l'espace, je me le demande ? Pour ennuyer le Docteur ? Le jeu n'en valait pas la chandelle. Il sera toujours temps de la détruire une fois la galaxie et l'Univers à mes pieds. »

À ses côtés se tient le chef de ces individus qui, à ses yeux, sont tous semblables. Il a exigé des armures différentes pour les dirigeants, afin de les distinguer de la troupe. Eux semblent parfaitement s'y retrouver, mais lui s'y perd toujours.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Le Docteur grommelle quelques mots indistincts. Il est plongé dans l'étude attentive de certaines pièces du TARDIS, comme d'habitude. Puis il soupire :

« Il n'y a pas de raison que ça ne marche pas cette fois. »

Après avoir remis les pièces en place, il enclenche la dématérialisation et a la satisfaction d'entendre le son caractéristique du TARDIS s'élever.

À quelques mètres de là, dans une autre pièce, Liz est penchée sur un livre particulièrement épais et rébarbatif. Elle entend un bruit familier, suivi du léger grincement d'une porte qui s'ouvre.

« Encore raté, Docteur. » remarque-t-elle, sans se retourner.

Il s'approche et jette un coup d'œil à son ouvrage.

« _Les parasites de la pomme de terre _? Drôle de lecture, commente-t-il.

– Une amie m'a demandé de lui donner un coup de main pour répertorier tous les remèdes connus sur les parasites de la pomme de terre. Même les plus anciens. Ce bouquin date du XIXème siècle. Il y en avait peu d'efficaces à cette époque, d'après ce que je lis.

– Hum. »

Le Docteur se désintéresse du sujet et rentre dans le TARDIS. Et démonte encore une fois les circuits qui refusent de fonctionner correctement.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Ils ont semé la mort et la destruction sur plusieurs centaines de planètes. Il les tient bien dans sa main, leurs habitants réduits en esclavage. Un bon nombre de ces planètes a été transformé pour devenir des centres de clonage pour les soldats et d'autres des chantiers de construction pour les vaisseaux de guerre.

Le Maître fume un gros cigare en écoutant vaguement le rapport que lui fait le chef suprême. Tout va parfaitement bien. Leur conquête avance avec la régularité et l'efficacité d'un rouleau compresseur. Son plan se déroule exactement comme il l'avait prévu. Oui, sans ce gêneur de Docteur dans les pattes, tout va parfaitement bien.

Trop bien, même. Le Maître commence à s'ennuyer. Les rapports sont toujours les mêmes : « planète X conquise », « planète Y convertie », « tant de guerriers, vaisseaux en plus qui partent pour la galaxie Z ». Ennuyeux, très ennuyeux. Ses doigts jouent un rythme à quatre temps sur son bureau, tandis qu'il regarde un écran, la représentation d'une partie de l'espace. Un système solaire sur le bras d'une galaxie. Une étoile de type naine jaune, autour de laquelle tournent treize planètes – dont cinq naines. Il fait un zoom sur la troisième, de type tellurique. Elle tournoie devant lui, révélant ses continents marbrés de vert et de brun et ses océans d'un bleu profond, sous la couche mouvante des nuages.

Et s'il allait récupérer celle-là aussi, histoire de s'amuser un peu ?

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

La Terre est à feu et à sang ! Surgis de nulle part, des millions de vaisseaux spatiaux, ronds comme des balles, mais infiniment plus mortels, se sont déversés des profondeurs de l'espace, sans avertissement. De leurs entrailles sont sortis des soldats extra-terrestres à l'aspect repoussant et surtout à l'efficacité terrifiante. Ils ont investi en l'espace de quelques jours tous les centres nerveux de la planète : les gouvernements, mais aussi les bases des diverses armées, les centrales d'énergie, les usines de fabrication d'armes ou de produits essentiels, tout ce qui fait tourner une planète.

Les quelques pays qui ont eu des velléités de résister se soumettent les uns après les autres. C'est l'apocalypse, la fin du monde. Le Docteur et l'UNIT ont assisté à ce désastre sans rien pouvoir faire. Sans son TARDIS vraiment opérationnel, le Docteur ne peut pas tenter un déplacement dans l'espace pour savoir qui sont ces guerriers et la manière la plus efficace de les combattre et les soldats de l'UNIT ont été balayés comme les autres.

L'ambiance est morne au Quartier Général. Les rapports qui leur parviennent du monde entier sont désastreux. Même leur base, pourtant peu connue, risque d'un moment à l'autre d'être découverte et investie.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

« Hé, bien, Docteur, que penses-tu de ça ? Efficace, n'est-ce pas ?

– J'avoue ne pas m'être douté que tu étais derrière cette invasion. Trop efficace pour toi, justement ! »

Le ton et les paroles du Docteur font grincer le Maître des dents, mais il ne se départit pas de son sourire. C'est tout ce qu'il reste à ce pauvre Docteur, la moquerie et cet air flegmatique, comme s'il n'était pas totalement en son pouvoir. Oh, comme la situation est délicieuse ! Retenir le Docteur prisonnier, avec ses chers compagnons, le Brigadier Alistair Lethbridge-Stewart et la scientifique Liz Shaw, dans leur propre base de l'UNIT.

Et les faire assister à la destruction de la Terre et de l'Humanité par ses troupes extra-terrestres ! La petite pièce dans laquelle ils sont enfermés est juste pourvue du confort minimal. Trois fauteuils, une petite table et, derrière un rideau, une salle de bain rudimentaire. Un écran géant couvre l'un des murs et diffuse en permanence des images de ce qui se passe à l'extérieur.

Avec un ricanement satisfait, le Maître ferme la porte et les laisse face à cette catastrophe qu'ils voient se dérouler sans pouvoir intervenir.

Les premières heures sont difficiles pour les trois amis. Il est impossible de ne pas avoir le regard attiré par l'écran. Et même si on essaye de ne pas y porter les yeux, le son suffit à vous rappeler que là, dehors, à quelques mètres d'eux, des innocents meurent ou sont emmenés en esclavage, des guerriers non humains prennent le pouvoir sur la Terre. Leur cellule est petite et ils sont obligés d'assister à la débâcle de l'Humanité. Par moments, Liz, assise devant la télévision, pleure sans retenue. Le Docteur lui pose une main réconfortante sur l'épaule.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

La porte s'ouvre brutalement et deux des soldats jettent sans ménagement un homme ligoté dans la pièce. Il atterrit lourdement à leurs pieds et reste immobile sur le sol. Bien que sa tête soit couverte d'un sac en tissu serré autour du cou, il n'y a pas de doute quant à son identité.

Le Brigadier regarde de haut la silhouette noire et un sourire mi-amer mi-ironique étire ses lèvres.

« Pris à ton propre piège, Maître ? prononce-t-il d'une voix suave. Des difficultés … "techniques" dans ton irrésistible ascension ?

– Brigadier ! gronde le Docteur. Voyons ce qu'il lui arrive. »

Il défait le sac et découvre la tête du Maître. Une balafre sanglante orne son front. Il semble bien qu'il y ait eu désaccord entre les anciens alliés. Pourquoi les gagnants ont-ils enfermé le perdant dans la même pièce qu'eux ? C'est un mystère.

« Manque d'imagination, je pense, soumet Liz, quand il pose cette question à haute voix. Ces individus n'ont pas l'air d'une grande intelligence. »

Le Docteur défait les liens de son compatriote et l'étend sur le sol.

« Voulez-vous me passer le coussin de ce fauteuil, Brigadier, s'il vous plait ? Liz, mouillez un des gants de toilette et donnez-le-moi, vous serez gentille. »

Pendant ce temps, il vérifie que les deux cœurs battent correctement et que la respiration est normale. Tout va bien, il est juste inconscient à cause du coup sur le front.

Liz regarde, avec étonnement, le Docteur glisser le coussin sous la tête du blessé avec une grande douceur, nettoyer la plaie et le sang qui en a coulé et bassiner son visage d'eau fraîche pour lui faire reprendre connaissance.

« Pourquoi vous montrez-vous si clément ? le questionne-t-elle. Il est responsable de tout ça, ajoute-t-elle en montrant l'écran. Tout ce qui lui arrive, tout ce qui NOUS arrive, est de sa faute.

– Nous allons avoir besoin de lui pour sortir d'ici », explique le Docteur.

Liz hoche la tête. Elle n'est guère convaincue par l'argument.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Doris passe lentement la tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte de la chambre froide. Elle grelotte d'avoir dû y passer plusieurs heures. Ses yeux inquiets font le tour du laboratoire à la recherche de ces créatures effrayantes qui l'ont investie si brusquement un peu auparavant. Elle était alors en train de chercher quelque chose dans ce lieu glacée et elle s'y était cachée.

Polarisée sur sa recherche, le professeur Faure avait à peine fait attention aux nouvelles que diffusait la radio. Comme souvent, elle avait passé plus de quarante-huit heures sans rentrer chez elle, s'allongeant à peine quelques minutes pour une courte sieste sur le divan de son bureau. L'affolement des autres occupants du laboratoire ne l'avait pas tirée de sa concentration. Ce n'était que lorsqu'elle avait entendu les cris gutturaux des monstres, qu'elle avait réalisé qu'il se passait quelque chose de grave.

Les informations entendues, mais refoulées dans un coin de sa conscience, étaient remontées alors. Le monde est en danger. Pire, l'Humanité va se faire balayer par la première race extra-terrestre qu'elle rencontre.

Le cœur battant, Doris explore son lieu de travail. Il est vide. Plus personne, même pas ces soldats aux allures pataudes, mais à la redoutable agressivité. Elle regarde par la fenêtre. Le reste du complexe scientifique est également désert. Elle frémit lorsqu'elle voit des corps étendus, sans vie, sur les pelouses ou les allées entre les bâtiments.

Que faire ? Elle s'avance avec prudence dans les couloirs. Elle met ses mains dans les poches de sa blouse pour les empêcher de trembler et y trouve la boîte dans laquelle elle a enfermé son redoutable prédateur de la pomme de terre. Comme cet animal lui paraît inoffensif, maintenant !

« Doris ! Par ici ! Vous êtes folle de vous promener ainsi ! » chuchote une voix angoissée.

La scientifique sursaute et laisse tomber sa boîte qui s'ouvre sous le choc. Son collègue l'attrape par le bras et, sans écouter ses protestations, l'entraîne avec lui vers l'escalier qui descend au sous-sol.

Une gelée brune s'étale lentement sur la surface du corridor. Quelques minutes à peine après que les deux savants aient disparus, une troupe de guerriers parcourt, d'un pas cadencé, l'endroit où ils se sont tenus. Ils ne semblent pas voir la souillure qu'ils emportent sur la semelle de leurs bottes.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Les quatre occupants de la cellule ont mis sur la table tout ce qui se trouvait dans leurs poches pour faire le bilan de ce qu'ils pourraient utiliser pour s'évader. Cela se réduit à peu de chose, chacun ayant été fouillé avant d'être enfermé. Le Docteur énumère :

« Un mouchoir blanc parfumé à la violette, un bâton de rouge à lèvre "rouge baiser", une pince à épiler, un article découpé dans un journal : « _La pomme de terre, notre amie_ » – vous êtes toujours là-dessus, Liz ? –, un mouchoir à carreaux taille drap de lit, pas très propre.

– Je suis enrhumé ! proteste le Brigadier.

– Deux aspirines dans un sachet en papier.

– Je suis enrhumé ! répète le Brigadier.

– Une pochette brodée aux initiales TD, une petite partie des circuits du TARDIS – je me demande pourquoi tu m'as laissé garder ça –, un mouchoir blanc en tissu inconnu sur la Terre, un tournevis pour lilliputien – comment cet objet a échappé à la fouille de tes "amis", je ne veux pas le savoir –, un cigare dans son étui d'aluminium. C'est maigre ! » ajoute-t-il.

Quand le Maître était revenu à lui, quelques minutes plus tôt, la confrontation avec le Brigadier et Liz n'avait pas été très cordiale. Même le Docteur avait abandonné ses manières douces, pour en revenir à plus de rudesse, à ce moment-là. Il n'y avait pas eu beaucoup d'échanges de mots, mais ceux-ci avaient été particulièrement secs. Puis le Docteur avait appelé au calme.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec tes collaborateurs ? avait-il d'abord demandé.

– Inutile d'en parler », avait répondu le Maître, en fuyant son regard. Son air à la fois penaud et furieux était amusant à observer pour les trois autres protagonistes de la conversation. « L'important est qu'il faut sortir de là, maintenant. Une fois que nous aurons passé cette porte, cela ne devrait poser aucun problème. Je sais comment faire.

– Et tu sais aussi comment arrêter ce carnage que tu as déclenché sur la Terre ?

– Oh, ça ? C'est le cadet de mes soucis !

– Nous ne vous laisserons pas partir tant qu'il y aura encore une seule de ces créatures patatoïdes sur la surface du Globe ! Et même, nous ne vous laisserons pas partir du tout, vous aurez à répondre de crimes contre l'Humanité, une fois que tout ça sera réglé ! » s'était écrié le Brigadier, menaçant.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Les deux Time Lords s'occupent d'ouvrir la porte, à l'aide du tournevis, de la pince à épiler et de deux épingles à cheveux de Liz. La scientifique et le Brigadier restent devant l'écran qui ne diffuse plus que des vues de la Terre déserte. C'est peut-être pire encore que la vision des massacres d'il y a quelques heures. La rotation des images, toujours la même, est assez rapide. Certaines caméras semblent être tombées ou s'être éteintes, car parfois, pendant quelques secondes, on ne voit plus que du gris ou l'image prend un angle bizarre.

« Docteur ! »

Liz n'est pas sûre de ne pas avoir rêvé ce qu'elle vient de voir – le visage en gros plan d'un des envahisseurs, les yeux ternes, l'expression apathique – car on est déjà passé à une autre caméra.

« Mmh ? répond le Docteur, concentré sur sa tâche.

– Non, ce n'est rien, excusez-moi. »

Quelques minutes à peine après cette intervention, il y a plusieurs déclics à la serrure et la porte s'ouvre. Le Docteur met un doigt sur sa bouche et pousse doucement le battant. Il doit y avoir des gardes de l'autre côté. Ils ont démonté un des fauteuils et les deux Time Lords tiennent chacun à la main un des pieds du meuble.

« Leur point faible, avait dit le Maître, c'est le pertuis qu'ils ont à la nuque et qui sert à les nourrir. Un bon coup dessus suffit à les assommer pour plusieurs heures. Vous tirez à l'intérieur et vous les tuez. »

Mais le couloir est désert. Sont-ils si sûrs d'eux qu'ils ne surveillent même pas la cellule où ils ont enfermé les seules personnes capables de leur faire échec ?

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Pas âme qui vive partout dans la base. Les vainqueurs ne se sont pas donné la peine d'enlever les cadavres des soldats et on entend le Brigadier murmurer un nom chaque fois qu'il rencontre un corps. Son regard se porte sur le Maître et devient de plus en plus dur. Une boule de muscle roule à l'angle de ses mâchoires.

Ils atteignent enfin le rez-de-chaussée après avoir remonté sur trois étages de sous-sol. Un des guerriers étrangers bloque le passage vers l'extérieur. Ou plutôt c'est son cadavre qui empêche la porte de s'ouvrir. Ils ne sont déjà pas plaisants à regarder au naturel, mais celui-ci a le visage creusé de cratères sanguinolents et une bave brune coule de sa bouche grande ouverte.

« Liz, n'y touchez pas ! » s'écrie le Docteur, comme la scientifique se penche sur lui avec curiosité.

Ils repoussent le corps pour sortir. À cet étage, c'est un spectacle ahurissant qui les attend. Mêlé aux corps des soldats de l'UNIT, un grand nombre de cadavres de ces combattants de l'espace encombre les locaux. Tous ont le même aspect que le premier, la chair forée par quelque chose. Un microbe, un parasite ? Ils ne savent pas encore quoi, mais cela se révèle d'une redoutable efficacité contre les envahisseurs.

« Je vais faire des prélèvements, dit Liz en se dirigeant vers son laboratoire.

– Et moi, je vais prendre des précautions ! » grogne le Brigadier en attrapant fermement le Maître par le col de sa veste.

Il l'entraîne vers son bureau, malgré ses protestations.

« Je vous ai permis de sortir de la cellule ! Sans mon aide et mon tournevis, vous n'y seriez pas parvenu ! Lâchez-moi ! Docteur ! »

Mais le Docteur, non seulement ne lui vient pas en aide, mais au contraire, donne un coup de main au Brigadier pour l'attacher par une paire de menottes à un lourd bureau métallique.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Les survivants sortent peu à peu de leurs cachettes. Ils avancent dans les rues et les bâtiments, étonnés d'être encore là, étonnés que leurs redoutables ennemis aient été vaincus si rapidement par une force inconnue. Parmi ces guerriers farouches, tous ceux qui ne sont pas morts se sont enfuis dans leurs vaisseaux ronds comme des balles. Il reste encore une partie de ces engins au sol et ils explosent les uns après les autres, faisant encore des dégâts, tuant encore les imprudents trop curieux qui s'en sont approchés.

Il y a un énorme travail de destruction des corps de l'ennemi et de reconstruction de la vie quotidienne à faire. Les Humains se mettent à la besogne avec la ténacité qu'on leur connait.

Munie de ses prélèvements, Liz a contacté Doris. Elle sera plus à même qu'elle de faire des analyses dans son laboratoire de biologie. Les deux scientifiques, masquées et gantées, sont penchées chacune sur l'oculaire d'un microscope où elles viennent de déposer les échantillons. Doris pousse soudainement une exclamation :

« C'est le mien ! Je n'arrive pas à le croire ! C'est le mien !

– Le tien quoi ? s'étonne Liz.

– Mon parasite ! Le parasite de la pomme de terre que j'ai inventé pour pouvoir créer son combattant. Il est impossible que je le confonde avec un autre, cela fait cinq ans que je travaille dessus. »

Elle réfléchit.

« Bien sûr ! murmure-t-elle. Ma boîte, la boîte que j'ai fait tomber dans le couloir. Le complexe était plein de ces créatures, elles ont dû marcher dedans et répandre cette peste entre elles. Le plus surprenant, c'est la rapidité de propagation de cette maladie. C'est parti d'ici et en moins de deux jours, ils étaient tous morts ou en fuite.

– Tu sais ce que je crois ? ajoute Liz. Ceux qui sont repartis vers les étoiles vont aller contaminer les autres. Il y a des chances pour que ton parasite aide à éradiquer cette menace pour l'Univers, définitivement. Doris Faure, s'écrie-t-elle, tu mérites une médaille, tu as combattu toute seule les patates mortelles de l'espace. »

Les deux amies éclatent de rire en s'embrassant et en se donnant des tapes dans le dos.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

« Vous ne l'aviez pas fouillé ? »

Le Docteur est furieux. Le Brigadier et lui contemplent la paire de menottes qui est toujours accrochée au gros bureau métallique. On ne l'a pas ouverte avec une clé, on l'a démontée. Et, bien entendu, elle ne retient plus personne.

« Il était attaché par les deux mains, il ne pouvait pas faire quoi que ce soit, rétorque le Brigadier. Et je lui avais confisqué son micro-tournevis.

– Heu, à vrai dire, balbutie le Docteur en rougissant, il n'était plus attaché par les deux mains. Je lui avais donné un peu de confort pour lui permettre de boire un thé. »

Le Brigadier lève les bras et les yeux au ciel, en un geste exprimant à la fois l'exaspération et la résignation.

« Je suppose qu'on peut dire que nous sommes tous les deux responsables, grommelle-t-il en hochant la tête. Vous a-t-il fait savoir sur quelle planète il est allé pêcher ses collaborateurs cette fois ? ajoute-t-il, pour changer de conversation.

– Oui, je lui ai demandé. Sontar, paraît-il. Je ne connais pas, l'Univers est si vaste et j'ai si peu voyagé, soupire le Docteur.

– En tout cas, une chose dont nous pouvons avoir la certitude, affirme le Brigadier : nous ne reverrons plus jamais ces Sontariens ici, sur Terre ! »


End file.
